


Шоу "Репетиция апокалипсиса"

by Li_Liana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	Шоу "Репетиция апокалипсиса"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2009

Темный и пыльный склеп без окон и с двумя дверьми. На каждой из стен в массивных держателях коптят по паре факелов. Гробовую тишину нарушает едва слышный, но постепенно все нарастающий странный звук, слегка напоминающий треск электроразрядов. В вихре разноцветных вспышек появляется Трикстер с микрофоном в руках. Перед ним возникает автоматическая парящая в воздухе камера.  
  
ТРИКСТЕР (глядя в камеру): Приветствую вас, дамы и господа! Добро пожаловать на шоу «Репетиция Апокалипсиса»! (звучит запись бурных аплодисментов) А теперь познакомьтесь с нашими героями… (эффектная пауза)… команда Винчестеров!  
СЭМ и ДИН (появляются, настороженно озираются)  
ДИН (Трикстеру): Снова ты?!  
ТРИКСТЕР: Нет, опять. Не перебивай. (продолжает объявлять) Команда демонов!  
РУБИ и АЛАСТАР (появляются в другом углу склепа)  
РУБИ (проворно отскакивает от Аластара и присоединяется к мальчикам Винчестер)   
АЛАСТАР: Что за... (смотрит на Трикстера как на таракана на обеденном столе)  
СЭМ, ДИН и РУБИ (дружно занимают оборонительную позицию у стены)  
АЛАСТАР (Трикстеру, угрожающе): Что я здесь делаю?  
ТРИКСТЕР (мерзенько хихикает): Скоро узнаешь. (продолжает объявление) И команда ангелов!  
КАСТИЭЛЬ, УРИЭЛЬ и АННА (появляются в третьем углу склепа)  
АННА (отшатывается от остальных ангелов)  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (удивленно оглядывает присутствующих)  
УРИЭЛЬ (сразу замечает Аластара и воинственно набычивается)  
АЛАСТАР (недобро): Какая милая компания. (демонстративно разминает пальцы)  
ТРИКСТЕР: Так, стоп. Подождите пару минут. Сначала я вам все объясню, а потом уже можете спокойно убивать друг друга.  
УРИЭЛЬ: Тебя забыли спросить. (делает небрежный жест в сторону Трикстера)  
  
Между Уриэлем и Трикстером вспыхивает до тех пор невидимое силовое поле, полностью поглощающее удар ангела.  
  
ТРИКСТЕР (скептически выгибает бровь): Я же говорю, лучше меня послушай.  
УРИЭЛЬ (останавливается, оборачивается и пару мгновений недоверчиво пялится на вполне невредимого Трикстера)  
АЛАСТАР (язвительно, Уриэлю): Что-то ты совсем сноровку потерял. Даже такую мелкую сошку не можешь уложить с первого раза.  
УРИЭЛЬ (делает прыжок-рывок в сторону Трикстера, но пролетает сквозь него и с грохотом врезается в каменную стену)  
АННА (под шумок присоединяется к Винчестерам и Руби)  
ТРИКСТЕР (появляется за спиной Уриэля, ухмыляясь): Извини, красавчик, но я – всего лишь голограмма. Не думаешь же ты, что я настолько свихнулся, чтобы лезть в один склеп с кучкой ангелов и демонов?  
УРИЭЛЬ (встает, угрюмо отряхивается от пыли и мелких камушков — от столкновения с ангелом стена пострадала гораздо больше, чем он)  
ТРИКСТЕР: Все? Можно продолжать? Больше никакие ангелы-демоны на меня кидаться не собираются? Аластар?  
АЛАСТАР: Я не спешу. Ты свое все равно получишь.  
ТРИКСТЕР: Кас?  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (пожимает плечами)  
ТРИКСТЕР: Вот и чудненько. (явно наслаждаясь моментом) Итак, как все мы знаем, в нашем мире, возможно, скоро случится апокалипсис. Жители соседних миров и вселенных несколько обеспокоились такими перспективами. Поэтому несколько десятков злых, добрых и нейтральных сил различных категорий скинулись и организовали вам тут нечто типа... (на мгновение запинается)... тестового полигона. Чтобы заранее выяснить, победа какой стороны наиболее вероятна.  
ВСЕ (ошарашенно переваривают услышанное)  
ДИН: Ни хрена себе! Что за пурга?!  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (вздыхает): Так, понятно. Уриэль, пошли отсюда. (оба ангела исчезают)  
ТРИКСТЕР (скептически): Ну-ну.  
  
_спустя пару секунд_  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ и УРИЭЛЬ (возникают в районе потолка и камнем падают вниз)  
ТРИКСТЕР (ехидно): Полетали? Далеко добрались?  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (мрачно поднимается с пола)  
ТРИКСТЕР (участливо): Не ушибся?  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (недобро косится на него)  
ТРИКСТЕР: Молчу-молчу.  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (испепеляюще-презрительно смотрит на Трикстера)  
ТРИКСТЕР: Сквозь местные стеночки ты, возможно, и пройдешь, но из бункера все равно не выберешься. Уж поверь.  
АЛАСТАР (недобро ухмыльнувшись, идет к ближайшей стене и одним движением сносит ее, после чего скрывается в проломе)  
ТРИКСТЕР (закатывает глаза): Еще один любитель во всем убеждаться на собственном опыте.  
АЛАСТАР (с грохотом удаляется от остальной компании)  
ТРИКСТЕР: Еще есть желающие? Анна? Руби?  
АННА и РУБИ (дружно качают головами)  
ТРИКСТЕР (братьям): Ну, вас, мальчики я и не спрашиваю. Вам тут демонстрировать нечего.  
ДИН (вкрадчиво): А тогда зачем мы здесь? Вернул бы нас обратно и спокойно наблюдал бы, как ангелы с демонами друг друга мочат. Мы точно лишние в этой заварушке. Ты же сам сказал, мы с братом скиллами совсем не вышли.  
ТРИКСТЕР: Может тебе еще пивка подогнать и в мягкое креслице устроить? Вместе посмотрели бы на шоу.  
ДИН: Так я и не против.  
ТРИКСТЕР: Я, конечно, люблю твою наглость, но не настолько.  
ДИН: Должен же я был попытаться.  
АЛАСТАР (возвращается из пролома, злой как черт, выразительно ругается на неизвестном некоторым из присутствующих наречии)  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (морщится)  
АННА (недовольно фыркает)  
ТРИКСТЕР (ухмыляется)  
СЭМ (Руби): Что он сказал?  
РУБИ: Ничего информативного.  
АЛАСТАР (Трикстеру): Ну, погоди! Вот попадешься ты мне дома!  
УРИЭЛЬ (многообещающе): Я этого поганца первым достану!  
ТРИКСТЕР: Извините, ребята, но я уже эмигрировал в другой мир, поспокойнее нашего. Знаете, как-то не люблю апокалипсисы. (разводит руками) Видите, теперь приходится въездной билет отрабатывать. Подвизаться ведущим на всяких идиотских шоу.  
ДИН: Ладно, шутник, что нам сделать, чтобы отсюда выбраться?  
ТРИКСТЕР: О! Вот это деловой разговор! Узнаю своего любимчика. Два варианта: или вы все поубиваете друг друга, и последний выживший автоматически вернется в родной мир...   
СЭМ: Или?  
ТРИКСТЕР: Или вы найдете другой выход.  
ДИН (язвительно): Гениально! А где или как его искать, не хочешь поделиться?  
ТРИКСТЕР: Сказал бы, но сам не знаю. Организаторы меня предупредили, что второй выход есть, но деталей не уточняли.  
АЛАСТАР (ангелам): У меня деловое предложение. Давайте вместе по быстрому избавимся от этой мелюзги (кивает на Винчестеров с девушками), а потом между собой разберемся — как в добрые древние времена.  
УРИЭЛЬ (обдумывает слова демона)  
АННА (решительно выходит вперед, прикрывая остальных)  
ДИН (оглядывается в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что можно использовать в качестве оружия)  
СЭМ (выкидывая вперед руку, принимает воинственную позу, Аластару, угрожающе): Изгоню!  
АЛАСТАР (хмыкает)  
РУБИ (героически прячется за остальными)  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (Аластару): Хорошо придумал. Уриэль с Анной сразу старые счета припомнят, и, если не погибнут при этом оба, то выживший тебе уж точно не соперник будет.  
АЛАСТАР (кивает): Вот именно. А без мельтешащей под руками мелюзги я и тебя, и второго ангельского недобитка легко уложу.  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (пафосно): Пока небо не упадет на землю, ангелы никогда не будут сотрудничать с демонами.  
АЛАСТАР: Не зарекайся. Тем более, неба здесь нет. Так что, можно считать, что оно уже упало.  
АННА: Как это, нет неба?  
АЛАСТАР: Легко. За пределами этих каменных коридоров только темное нечто. Или ничто. Как вам больше нравится.  
ДИН (не очень уверено): Врешь. Все демоны врут.  
АЛАСТАР: Если не веришь мне, спроси у него. (кивает на Трикстера)  
ВСЕ (вопросительно смотрят на Трикстера)  
ТРИКСТЕР (торжественно): Союз божественных и прочих сил из нескольких десятков миров…  
ДИН (перебивает): Бла-бла-бла.  
ТРИКСТЕР: Ну, в общем, они этот мир специально создали для проведения данного мероприятия. Со всякими небесами и прочими спецэффектами они особо не заморачивались, и кроме бункера-склепа здесь больше ничего нет.  
ДИН (присвистывает): Однако.  
ТРИКСТЕР: Силовое поле удерживает воздух внутри бункера, атмосферные конверторы его очищают и обогащают кислородом.  
АЛАСТАР (качает головой): Трикстер-Трикстер, с кем ты связался? Какими словами заговорил?  
ТРИКСТЕР: Не все же мне похищение инопланетянами только разыгрывать. Пришла пора и лично познакомиться. Так сказать, для большей достоверности будущих шуток.  
ДИН: Ты еще скажи, что зеленые человечки в самом деле существуют.  
ТРИКСТЕР: Вообще-то серые.  
РУБИ (хмуро): Не верю.  
ТРИКСТЕР: В тебя тоже не верят несколько миллиардов людей, но тебе же это не мешает.  
КАСТИЭЛЬ: А сами эти инопланетяне к нам не зайдут? Мы бы поближе познакомились, теснее пообщались...  
АЛАСТАР (поддерживает): Расспросили бы их про запасные выходы, а заодно про силовые поля и создание миров разузнали бы.  
ТРИКСТЕР (хмыкает): Вот поэтому их здесь и нет. Один лишь я, ничего полезного не знающий. И допрашивать меня — только время терять. Так что, дорогие мои, если никто из вас не умеет перемещаться между мирами — а, как я знаю, никто и не умеет — то собственными ангельско-демонскими силушками вам отсюда не выбраться. Придется честно квест проходить.  
КАСТИЭЛЬ, УРИЭЛЬ (хмуро смотрят на Трикстера)  
АЛАСТАР (Трикстеру): Кстати, это несправедливо. Почему демонские силы один я представляю? Для чистоты эксперимента нас должно быть поровну.  
ТРИКСТЕР: А Руби тогда кто?  
АЛАСТАР: Изменница и отступница.  
ТРИКСТЕР: А это уже ваши внутренние проблемы — кто кому изменил, и кто куда оступился.  
АЛАСТАР: Все равно. Ангелов трое, а демонов только двое. Я требую выровнять счет.  
ТРИКСТЕР: Так в Сэме есть толика демонской крови, а Дин вообще у тебя в аду подрабатывал. Два целых демона и два кусочками, вот как раз три и получается.  
ДИН (закусывает губу)  
СЭМ (хмурится)  
ТРИКСТЕР: Ой, мальчики, только не надо строить из себя святую невинность.   
АЛАСТАР (упрямо): Все равно, здесь слишком много пернатых.  
ТРИКСТЕР (Аластару): А кто сказал, что будет легко? (всем) Ладно, вы тут развлекайтесь, а я побежал. Дела ждут. Счастливо оставаться. (машет ручкой, голограмма исчезает)  
ВСЕ (насторожено смотрят друг на друга, не спеша нападать)  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (наклоняется к Уриэлю и что-то шепчет ему на ухо)  
КАСТИЭЛЬ и УРИЭЛЬ (разворачиваются, забирают один из факелов и молча уходят через переднюю дверь склепа)  
АЛАСТАР (задумчиво): Убить вас сразу, чтобы не мучились?  
АННА: Только попробуй! (проявляет крылышки)  
АЛАСТАР: Руби, ко мне!  
РУБИ: Ага, счаз. Разбежался.  
АЛАСТАР: Демон ты или кто? Сколько можно хвостиком за этими Винчестерами бегать?  
РУБИ: Не твоего ума дело. Сколько захочу, столько и буду.  
АЛАСТАР: Ну, и черт с тобой! (разворачивается, с достоинством удаляется в пролом в стене)  
АННА (переводит дух)  
ДИН (оптимистично): Раз все самые мощные ангелы и демоны разбежались, может быть, поищем выход? Анна, кстати, рад тебя видеть.  
АННА: Взаимно. Если бы еще обстановочка более способствовала — вообще прекрасно было бы.  
ДИН: Сэм, есть идеи?  
СЭМ: По борьбе с инопланетянами?   
ДИН: Хоть какие-нибудь.  
СЭМ: Честно? Пока никаких.  
РУБИ: Может здесь какие-то зашифрованные надписи есть? Или подсказки?  
ДИН (направляется к задней двери, ведущей из склепа)  
СЭМ: Дин, ты куда?  
ДИН: Искать зашифрованные надписи. Или у нас еще есть варианты?  
СЭМ (пожимает плечами, идет следом)  
РУБИ и АННА (переглядываются и следуют за братьями)  
ДИН (из-за двери склепа): Вау! Что я нашел!  
СЭМ (недоверчиво): Что, так быстро? (бежит к брату)  
  
Случайно наступив на замок-ступеньку, Дин открыл боковую нишу, в которой оказался разнообразнейший арсенал: мешки соли, несколько моделей пистолетов, винтовок и обрезов, наборы обычных, серебряных и железных пуль, а также целая коллекция мечей и кинжалов.   
  
ДИН (радостно вооружается)  
СЭМ (присоединяется к нему, но с большей осторожностью)  
АННА (тихо): Прям как дети в магазине игрушек.  
РУБИ (так же тихо): Мальчишки.  
СЭМ (копается на полках): Жаль, святой воды я что-то не вижу.  
ДИН: Чувак, это же инопланетный склад. Я понимаю еще, соль или железо с серебром, но откуда они тебе святую воду достанут?  
СЭМ: Хм, действительно.  
СЭМ и ДИН (выбирают привычное оружие)  
АННА (берет один из мечей с причудливой гравировкой)  
РУБИ: Осторожнее с этой ковырялкой. У меня от нее мороз по коже.  
АННА: Надеюсь, Аластар ей тоже не обрадуется.  
СЭМ (заинтересовано): Этим мечом можно убивать демонов?  
АННА: Понятия не имею, но нечто особенное в нем точно есть. И, видишь, Руби на него шипит, как вампир на святую воду.  
РУБИ: Я не шиплю. Просто он меня нервирует.  
АННА: Вот и замечательно. (выбирает подходящую по размеру перевязь для меча)  
ДИН (заглядывает за последнюю полку, обрадованно): О! Фонарики! А я думал, придется как последним придуркам с факелами бродить. (роется дальше) Да еще и стратегический запас изоленты. Красота!  
АННА: Зато факелом можно кого-то и поджарить при случае.  
СЭМ: Вот и носись сама с ним. (приматывает фонарик к рукоятке выбранного обреза)  
РУБИ (изучает коллекцию холодного оружия): Ха! Нашла! (достает короткий кинжал с рукояткой из черненного серебра)  
АННА (отшатывается): Что это за пакость?  
РУБИ: Не знаю, но мне определенно нравится. (оглядывает склад оружия) Эхх, если хотя бы половину этого с собой утащить, то я бы Лилит и сама легко уделала.  
ДИН: Надо будет предложить организаторам. Вдруг отдадут?  
СЭМ: Что-то я сомневаюсь.  
ДИН: Я тоже. Но кто мешает попробовать?  
ТРИ ПРИЗРАКА-КАТОРЖНИКА (появляются в конце коридора и, подвывая и позвякивая цепями, несутся вперед)  
ДИН и СЭМ (расстреливают призраков как в тире)  
ДЕВЯТЬ ПРИЗРАКОВ-КАТОРЖНИКОВ (появляются в середине коридора и, подвывая и позвякивая цепями, несутся вперед)  
ДИН и СЭМ (прицеливаются)  
АННА: Погодите, как бы такими темпами их после вашего залпа двадцать семь не стало. (выхватывает меч и стремительно нападает на призраков)  
ПРИЗРАКИ (окружают ее)  
АННА (первых пятерых успевает разрубить мечом, остальных развеивает движением руки)  
РУБИ: Неплохо. А главное, как шустренько.  
ДИН: Черт, надо было и нам мечи брать.  
ЗОМБИ (дружной толпой появляются из-за другого поворота)  
СЭМ и ДИН (стреляют в них)  
АННА и РУБИ (вступают в рукопашную)  
ЗОМБИ (равно успешно уничтожаются и огнестрельным и холодным оружием)  
ДИН (добивая переброшенным Анной мечом последнего зомби, довольно): Ха! Я знаю, что мне это напоминает! Doom или Quake! Давно думал, что было бы забавно вживую так побегать.  
СЭМ: Маньяк.  
ДИН: А что, Сэмми? Ведь весело же.  
СЭМ: Зашибись, как весело. Аж до усрачки.  
АННА: Мальчики, не ругайтесь.  
ДИН (удивленно): А кто сказал, что мы ругаемся?  
АННА (пожимает плечами и идет вперед)  
РУБИ (тихо, ей вслед): Самодовольная ангелиха.  
АННА (не оборачиваясь): Я все слышу.  
  
_в коридорах_  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (целенаправленно шагает вперед)  
УРИЭЛЬ (недовольно топает следом, поминутно оглядываясь и вздыхая): Почему мы ушли? Я бы от этого паршивого демона и пылинки не оставил.  
КАСТИЭЛЬ: Замечательно, а дальше что?  
УРИЭЛЬ (мечтательно): Потом бы вытряс дух из маленькой черноглазой засранки, порвал бы Винчестров, разделался бы с падшей...  
КАСТИЭЛЬ: Ну, ты оптимист. Если в первые два пункта я еще как-то могу поверить, то на счет Анны ты уже слегка перегибаешь.  
УРИЭЛЬ (грозно): Ты не веришь в мои силы?  
КАСТИЭЛЬ: Верю-верю. Ладно, допустим, победил ты Анну из последних сил, а потом?  
УРИЭЛЬ: А потом ты вернешься в наш мир и доложишь об уничтожении двух демонов и падшей. (чуть замявшись) И о сопутствующих жертвах в лице Винчестеров, которых было уж никак не избежать.  
КАСТИЭЛЬ: А Трикстер?  
УРИЭЛЬ (непонимающе): А что Трикстер?  
КАСТИЭЛЬ: Даже если у тебя все получится, нас тут останется двое: я и Трикстер. И у него достаточно знаний об этом месте и возможностей напасть из-за угла.  
УРИЭЛЬ: Но он же как бы ведущий. И не считается. Ведь так?  
КАСТИЭЛЬ: Ты поверил Трикстеру?  
УРИЭЛЬ (думает): Не знаю. А если он не врал? И вообще, он ведь голограмма!  
КАСТИЭЛЬ: Я уверен, настоящий Трикстер сидит где-то в укромном уголке, до отказа напичканном всяческими иномирными приспособлениями или тоже является одним из участников этого безобразия, или прекрасно знает, как отсюда выбраться.  
УРИЭЛЬ (обдумывает идею): А ведь точно!  
КАСТИЭЛЬ и УРИЭЛЬ (отправляются искать логово Трикстера)  
ЗОМБИ и ПРИЗРАКИ (тихо сидят по углам и не высовываются — кому охота под ангельские удары лезть)  
  
_в других коридорах_  
  
Мальчики Винчестер, демон и ангел пробираются по темным переходам.  
  
СЭМ (печально изучает голые кирпичи): И ведь никакой тебе надписи на каком-нибудь древнем наречии. Или хотя бы символа-закорючки.  
ДИН: Инопланетяне не знают известных нам языков?  
СЭМ: Но с Трикстером они же как-то договорились.  
ДИН: А если они писать не умеют? Только устно говорят?  
СЭМ: А ничего глупее ты не придумал?  
ДИН (пожимает плечами): У тебя есть лучшее объяснение?  
СЭМ: Нет.  
РУБИ (предполагает): Они не оставили никаких подсказок, потому что не хотят никого выпускать отсюда живым?  
ДИН: Зачем сразу думать о худшем?  
ВСЕ (приближаются к развилке)  
  
С виду две совершенно одинаковые арки увенчивают левый и правый коридор.  
  
АННА (подходит к левой, не доходя пару шагов, останавливается и осторожно проводит рукой перед аркой): Сюда лучше не соваться.  
ДИН: А что там?  
АННА: Не уверена, но ничего хорошего.  
ДИН: Как скажешь, свернем направо. (вместе с Анной уходит вперед)  
РУБИ (озирается): А, по-моему, вполне симпатичный проходик. Может, он только для ангелов вредный?  
АННА: Вернешься, проверишь?  
РУБИ: Да уж лучше воздержусь.  
  
Коридор сворачивает в очередной склеп с древними могильными плитами. Посреди склепа плотным слоем рассыпан очень мелкий серый песок.  
  
ДИН (подходит, заинтересовано ): Что это? На пепел не похоже, на серу тоже. (присаживается, тянется к песку)  
АННА (резко отталкивает его)  
ДИН (падает на спину, возмущенно): Ты чего?!!  
СЭМ (помогает Дину встать)  
ПЕСОК (серым протуберанцем выстреливает вперед и впивается в руку Анны)  
АННА (удивленно смотрит на пятно песка у себя на руке и, словно не в себе, делает шаг вперед)  
ПЕСОК (взвивается вверх десятком струй и оплетает ее тонкой сероватой сеточкой)  
ДИН (кидается к ней)  
СЭМ (перехватывает Дина)  
АННА (приходит в себя, Дину): Не подходи!  
РУБИ (на всякий случай отходит подальше от хищного песочка)  
АННА (падает на колени, медленно): Он... он проникает вглубь меня... растворяет... становится мной...  
ПЕСОК (выстреливает еще несколькими протуберанцами и окутывает Анну с головой)  
АННА (с тихим шорохом рассыпается кучкой песка)  
ДИН и СЭМ (едва успевают отскочить от расширившегося песчаного края)  
СЭМ (осторожно полуобнимает Дина за плечи): Пойдем отсюда.  
ДИН (дает себя довести до выхода из склепа, потом резко вырывается и со злостью бьет кулаком по стене): Как глупо! Какой-то песок!  
СЭМ (тихо): Дин, это — искусственный инопланетный склеп. Не стоит ожидать от них обычных земных сверхъестественных пакостей.  
ДИН: Но ведь были! Были же! И привидения, и призраки!  
СЭМ: Судя по тому, как мы легко с ними расправились, это были какие-то муляжи.  
ДИН: Какая разница, Сэм?! Как песок может поглотить ангела?  
СЭМ: Дин, я не знаю.  
РУБИ: А вот если бы мы свернули налево...  
ДИН: Молчи уже.  
СЭМ: Теперь у нас вариантов не много. Или вернуться и свернуть налево, или идти обратно в песочек.  
ДИН (раздражено): Есть еще способ Аластара. Посторонись! (начинает палить в дальнюю стену из обреза)  
РУБИ (затыкает уши)  
СЭМ (пытаясь перекричать грохот): Дин, что ты делаешь?!  
ДИН (зло): Дверь!  
СЭМ: Дин, это же камень!  
  
Очередная пуля проходит насквозь, что-то внутри стены взрывается.  
  
ДИН: Ложись! (прыгает за ближайший выступ)  
СЭМ и РУБИ (следуют его примеру)  
  
Взрывом разрушена вся стена и часть коридора за ней.  
  
СЭМ (встает): Все живы?  
ДИН (понимает руку): Я в порядке.  
РУБИ: Обо мне можешь не беспокоиться.  
СЭМ: Дин, что это было?  
ДИН: Альтернативный проход. Не правый, и не левый.  
СЭМ: Ты чуть нас не убил.  
ДИН: Но ведь стоило попробовать, да?  
СЭМ: А если бы это оказалась настоящая каменная стена?  
ДИН: Я бы только зря потратил пули. Ты же сам сказал, что здесь все инопланетное, ненастоящее и лишь кажется похожим на привычное земное.  
СЭМ (задумывается)  
ДИН (переступая через обломки, идет в образовавшийся проход)  
  
_в операторской_  
  
ТРИКСТЕР (сидит на удобном кресле, и, закинув ноги на стол, на четырех экранах наблюдает за происходящим в бункере, потягивает мартини): Бедняжка Анна, а на нее были такие высокие ставки. Кто бы мог подумать, что ангелиха погибнет первой?  
ВХОДНАЯ ДВЕРЬ (вылетает, рассыпаясь в щепки)  
КАСТИЭЛЬ и УРИЭЛЬ (заходят в операторскую)  
ТРИКСТЕР (давится выпивкой): Что вы здесь делаете?  
УРИЭЛЬ (недобро): За тобой пришли.  
ТРИКСТЕР: Зачем?  
УРИЭЛЬ: Чтобы ты не оказался последним выжившим в этой заварушке.  
ТРИКСТЕР (вскакивает с кресла): Чтоо?!!! Ангелы, млять, вы — маньяки! Параноидальные придурки! Я правду сказал! Я здесь только ведущий!  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (заходит справа)  
УРИЭЛЬ (приближается слева): Тогда ты просто обязан знать, как отсюда выбраться.  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (ласково): За это знание ведь совсем не обязательно умирать, правда?  
ТРИКСТЕР (пытается прорваться мимо ангелов)  
УРИЭЛЬ (ловит его за шкирку, Кастиэлю): У тебя деревянный кол нигде не завалялся?  
КАСТИЭЛЬ: Сейчас организую.  
ТРИКСТЕР (хрипит): Отпустите, я все скажу.  
КАСТИЭЛЬ: Значит, есть выход?  
ТРИКСТЕР: Конечно, есть. Как же без него?  
УРИЭЛЬ (Кастиэлю): Что-то я ему не очень доверяю. Может таки на кол посадим?  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (Трикстеру): Говори, как отсюда выбраться, или я за него не отвечаю.  
ТРИКСТЕР (быстро): На крайнем пульте красная кнопка. Как только нажмете – так сразу дома и окажетесь.  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (с сомнением смотрит на красную кнопку)  
ЗАДНЯЯ СТЕНА (с грохотом разлетается на кирпичики)  
АЛАСТАР (заходит в образовавшийся проем)  
ТРИКСТЕР (воспользовавшись тем, что ангел отвлекся, вырывается и проворно отбегает в дальний угол операторской)  
АЛАСТАР (с гаденькой ухмылочкой): Не ждали?  
ТРИКСТЕР (зло): Аластар, урод! Не мог, как ангелы, всего лишь дверь выбить? Обязательно надо было стены ломать?  
АЛАСТАР: Что ты так об этих стенах переживаешь, будто сам их строил.  
ТРИКСТЕР: Ты включил механизм самоуничтожения, придурок! (нажимает на подсвечник и шустро исчезает в открывшейся потайной двери)  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (Уриэлю): Не дай ему уйти!  
УРИЭЛЬ: Но... (выразительно косится на демона)  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (хмурит брови)  
УРИЭЛЬ: Как скажешь. (спешит за Трикстером)  
  
_в это же время, в коридорах бункера-склепа_  
  
Дин, Сэм и Руби безуспешно пытаются найти хоть какие-то намеки на выход в лабиринте темных каменных коридоров. Очередной поворот выводит их в новый склеп — точную копию предыдущего.  
  
ДИН: Они все эти склепы под копирку строили? В первом Doom’е и то интерьер побогаче был.  
СЭМ: Наверное, они взяли за образец какой-то один склеп и потом его размножили.  
ДИН: Копировальщики хреновы. Никакого креативного подхода.  
СЭМ: А ты им претензию напиши, что тебя не устраивает интерьер склепов.  
ДИН: А вот и напишу! Какое они имеют право наши земные склепы плагиатить?  
СЭМ (задумчиво смотрит на надгробные плиты): А вот ради интереса, если все это место инопланетяне построили, в могилы они специально завезенные с земли трупы разложили или свои местные позасовывали? (идет отбивать ближайшую плиту)  
РУБИ: А, может, не надо? Еще вылезет оттуда какая-то пакость. Нам и так проблем хватает.  
ДИН: Зомби больше, зомби меньше... (присоединяется к брату)  
СЭМ (вскрывает захоронение)  
ДИН (заглядывает внутрь из-за его плеча): Так, так, так... Интересненько.   
  
За могильной плитой оказывается начинка из проводов и мигающих кристаллов.  
  
СЭМ (присвистывает): Однако.  
ДИН (Сэму): Ты в этом что-то понимаешь?  
СЭМ (озадачено смотрит на необычную могильную начинку): Боюсь, что нет.  
ДИН (тянется к крайнему кристаллу)  
СЭМ (легонько бьет его по руке): Осторожнее, еще сломаешь что-нибудь нужное. Или вообще взорвемся, или искусственную атмосферу отключишь.  
ДИН: А вдруг случайно найдем, как домой попасть?  
СЭМ: С твоим-то везением? Не верю.  
ДИН (разочарованно отходит)  
РУБИ (раздраженно): Если вы не собираетесь прикидываться инопланетными хакерами, может быть, лучше поискать выход, чем бесполезно любоваться инопланетными технологиями?  
ДИН и СЭМ (синхронно пожимают плечами и переглядываются)  
РУБИ (первой выходит из склепа)  
ДИН и СЭМ (идут за ней)  
ДИН (прислушивается): Кажется, я слышу детский плач.  
СЭМ: Дин, я тебя умоляю, откуда здесь взяться ребенку? Это очередная ловушка.  
ДИН: А если нет?  
СЭМ (вздыхает): Ладно, проверим.  
РУБИ: Это — идиотизм. Сэм прав, зачем соваться в очевидную западню?  
ДИН (резко): Не хочешь, не иди. Мы и сами справимся. Или ты, Сэм, предпочитаешь остаться с Руби?  
СЭМ (неуверенно переводит взгляд с Руби на Дина)  
ДИН (пожимает плечами и сворачивает в узкий и темный коридор, откуда все явственнее слышатся детские всхлипы)  
СЭМ (вздохнув, идет следом)  
РУБИ (бормочет что-то нелицеприятное про упрямых Винчестеров и направляется за Сэмом)  
ВСЕ (заходят в очередной склеп, такой же похожий на предыдущие)  
РУБИ (кивает на сидящую в дальнем углу белокурую девочку в розовом платьице с огромным розовым бантиком — шмыгающую носом и размазывающую слезы по щекам): Дин, вот твоя принцесса, иди, спасай, что ли.  
СЭМ: Какая подозрительно порядочная девочка.   
ДИН (опасливо подходит к ребенку): Мелкая, что у тебя случилось?  
ДЕВОЧКА (сквозь слезы): Я потеряяялась…  
СЭМ (предостерегающе): Дин, осторожнее.  
ДИН (присаживается перед девочкой): А где ты была перед тем как потеряться?  
ДЕВОЧКА (перестает хныкать, поднимает голову и смотрит на Дина): С братиками и сестричками.  
ДИН (увидев глаза с вертикальными зрачками, отшатывается)  
ДЕВОЧКА: Почему ты меня боишься?  
ДИН (пятится подальше от девочки)  
СЭМ (целиться в девочку из обреза)  
ДЕВОЧКА (хмурится): Вы злые, да? Вы меня не любите?  
РУБИ: Что вы с ней возитесь? Видите же, что нечисть какая-то. Или пристрелите ее, или валим отсюда. Спасть тут некого.  
ДИН (Руби): Ну, у тебя глазки тоже не вполне обычные, но в тебя же мы с ходу не стреляем.  
РУБИ: Я заслужила такое право, а она — нет.  
ДЕВОЧКА (Руби): Ты — плохая! Я тебя не люблю! (замахивается и с ладони швыряет в Руби энергетический сгусток, который попадает демонше в плечо)  
РУБИ (зажимает рукой рану и медленно сползает по стеночке)  
СЭМ (бросается к ней)  
ДИН (девочке): Ах, ты, зараз…! (проглатывает окончание фразы)  
ДЕВОЧКА (насупившись): Она обо мне плохо подумала.  
ДИН: Так ты еще и мысли читаешь?  
ДЕВОЧКА: А что, нельзя? Слова всегда лгут, а в мыслях можно увидеть истину.  
РУБИ (слабо): Да, не слушайте вы ее. Она же вам специально голову морочит.  
ДЕВОЧКА (Руби): Боишься, что я скажу Сэму, зачем он тебе на самом деле нужен?  
РУБИ (Сэму, быстро): Ты же не будешь верить какой-то инопланетной твари?  
ДИН: О! Прекрасная мысль. Не знаю, как Сэму, а мне очень интересно послушать о твоих скрытых мотивах.  
ДЕВОЧКА: Или лучше рассказать вам, мальчики, все тайное, что вы друг о друге думаете? И озвучить самые сокровенные желания?  
РУБИ (изловчившись, метает кинжал, который вонзается ребенку между глаз)  
ДЕВОЧКА (шипит, как настоящая змея, резким движением вырывает оружие и превращается в огромное розовое чудовище со множеством щупалец)  
РУБИ (довольно): Вот так-то лучше. А то строишь тут из себя маленькую и беззащитную.  
ЧУДОВИЩЕ (издает грозный рык и тянется к Руби)  
СЭМ (вонзает нож в щупальце)  
ЧУДОВИЩЕ (атакует Сэма, выбивает у него из рук дробовик и оплетает сразу несколькими щупальцами)  
РУБИ (отползает подальше)  
ДИН: Не трогай моего брата! (стреляет в чудовище)  
ЧУДОВИЩЕ (Дину, обиженно, телепатически): /Значит, когда я не похожа на ребенка вашего вида, меня можно убивать без малейшего сожаления или сомнения? Да вы — расисты, господа/  
ДИН: Ты первая напала.  
ЧУДОВИЩЕ: /Правда? А кинжальчик между глаз уже как бы не считается?/  
ДИН: Но он же тебе не повредил.  
ЧУДОВИЩЕ: /Ты так уверен? И вообще, раз я — тварь злобная вида мерзкого, то должна быть уничтожена, чтобы, не дай бог, никого из людишек на обед не схарчила? Да?/   
ДИН (злится): Слышь, что ты мне мозги паришь? С этическими заморочками — это к Сэму.  
СЭМ (недоумевающе): Дин, с кем ты говоришь?  
ДИН (кивает на чудовище): Да с ней же! Ты что не слышишь?  
СЭМ: Нет.  
ЧУДОВИЩЕ: /Мы уже сделали вывод о вашем мире и его обитателях. Вы не заслуживаете нашей помощи/ (отпускает Сэма и исчезает, медленно растворяясь в воздухе)  
ДИН: Черт. Кажется, мы завалили инопланетное собеседование.  
  
Как только чудовище уходит, где-то в глубине раздается взрыв, бункер раскалывается на несколько частей, которые начинают медленно отделяться друг от друга. Одна из трещин проходит как раз по стене, у которой сидит Руби.  
  
РУБИ (не удержав равновесия, падает в разлом)  
  
_в это же время, в другой части бункера_  
  
Триксер и преследующий его Уриэль выбираются из узкого винтообразного коридора и попадают в огромный зал, который пересекает тонкий мост. На противоположной стороне мост венчает вычурно отделанная кованым металлом массивная деревянная дверь. От моста до пола более десятка метров.  
  
УРИЭЛЬ (догоняет Трикстера и сбивает с ног)  
УРИЭЛЬ и ТРИКСТЕР (катятся по мосту)  
ТРИКСТЕР (наносит ангелу удар странным светящимся предметом, напоминающим длинное тонкое жало)  
УРИЭЛЬ (мощным хуком справа сбивает Трикстера вниз)  
ТРИКСТЕР (падает, но не долетает до пола, а застревает в ранее незаметной тончайшей паутине)  
  
По нитям паутины пробегают светящиеся разряды, Трикстер пару раз дергается и застывает, покрываясь тонкой блестящей коркой.  
  
УРИЭЛЬ (выбивает из стены кирпич и прицельно бросает в Трикстера)  
ТРИКСТЕР (разлетается на миллионы зеркальных осколков)  
УРИЭЛЬ (только сейчас замечает, что из нанесенной Трикстером раны сочится его ангельская сущность, ярким дымком струясь по мосту и стекая вниз)  
  
_в операторской_  
  
АЛАСТАР (душит Кастиэля)  
УРИЭЛЬ (нападает сзади и одним движением сворачивает шею Аластару)  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (хрипло): Спасибо, очень вовремя. (замечает плачевное состояние Уриэля) Что с тобой?  
УРИЭЛЬ: Эта скотина Трикстер пырнул меня чем-то. Теперь я теряю свою благодать.  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (озадаченно смотрит на Уриэля)  
УРИЭЛЬ (раздраженно): Я сам не понимаю, как такое может происходить. Но ничего не могу поделать.  
КАСТИЭЛЬ: Дай я посмотрю.  
  
Раздается взрыв, операторскую окутывает пламя.  
  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (исчезает за долю секунды до взрыва)  
УРИЭЛЬ (не успевает)  
  
_в одном из обломков бункера_  
  
СЭМ и ДИН (вернулись к первому склепу, возле которого нашли склад оружия)  
СЭМ (еще раз перерывает все полки в попытке найти хоть что-то полезное)  
ДИН: Сэм, поторопись. Воздух уже стал как на вершине горы.   
СЭМ: Я ищу, но кроме оружия, здесь ничего нет.  
ДИН: А фонарики? Должно же быть хоть что-то еще.  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (появляется с бессознательной Руби на руках, братьям): Вы ничего не теряли?  
СЭМ (обрадованно): Руби!  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (извиняющимся тоном): Она сама на меня упала. Я не хотел (скорбно вздыхает и сворачивает Руби шею)  
СЭМ (дергается): Что ты делаешь!!!  
ДИН (удерживает его)  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (веско): Отсюда сможет выбраться только один.   
СЭМ (отворачивается)  
БЛИЖАЙШАЯ СТЕНА (осыпается каменной крошкой и поглощается расширяющейся бездной)  
ДИН (Кастиэлю, горько): Решил стать последним?  
КАСТИЭЛЬ: Дин, я надеюсь, ты примешь правильное решение. (делает шаг назад и срывается в бездну)  
ДИН (кидается вперед, но не успевает остановить ангела): Кас!  
КАСТИЭЛЬ (исчезает во мраке)  
СЭМ: Вод гадство. Лучше бы он нас убил.  
ДИН и СЭМ (отступают к первой развилке, уходя от расширяющейся бездны)  
АЛАСТАР (побитый, но живой, пошатываясь, выходит из правого коридора)  
ДИН: Черт!  
АЛАСТАР (яростно): Я не черт! Я демон!  
СЭМ: Я смогу! (пытается изгнать Аластара из тела)  
АЛАСТАР (одним движением руки отшвыривает Сэма к ближайшей стене и обрушивает на него часть камней)  
ДИН (делает рывок к левому коридору)  
АЛАСТАР (догоняет его у самого порога и прижимает к стене возле самой арки)  
ДИН (безуспешно пытается вырваться из демонского захвата)  
АЛАСТАР (шепчет Дину на ухо): Не поверишь, но я все это время скучал по твоим предсмертным хрипам. Мне так не хватало ощущения твоей горячей кожи под моими пальцами, этой бьющейся жилки, угасающей под моим нажимом...  
ДИН (хрипит): Катись ты... в преисподнюю! (резко дергается влево, падая в проход и, увлекая демона за собой)  
  
Дин свободно проходит под аркой, но как только под ней оказывается демон, с едва слышным гудением срабатывает какой-то механизм, из сотен отверстий в стенах впрыскивается желтоватый спрей, и Аластар застывает, как муха в янтаре.  
  
СОСЕДНЯЯ СТЕНКА (разрушается и начинает осыпаться в бездну)  
ДИН (осторожно обходит застывшего в проходе Аластара по еще не исчезнувшим обломкам стены)  
СЭМ (выбирается из-под завала): Дин?  
ДИН: Я в порядке. (сталкивает в бездну брусок с окаменевшем в нем демоном): Чтоб тебе вечность там болтаться!  
НИЧТО (медленно поглощает остатки бункера)  
  
Между двумя арками появляется очень узкая дверь с табличкой «Exit».  
  
ДИН и СЭМ (безнадежно переглядываются)  
СЭМ (тоскливо): Может, вдвоем получится пройти?  
ДИН: Одновременно? Не протиснемся. Даже боком.  
СЭМ (вздыхает)   
ДИН: Сэм, уходи.  
СЭМ: И не подумаю.  
ДИН: Тебя силком вышвырнуть?  
СЭМ: Только попробуй.  
ДИН (укоризненно): Сэм, у тебя еще есть дела на земле. Ты должен остановить Лилит...  
СЭМ (перебивает): Вот только не надо сейчас про «должен», а?  
ДИН (пристыжено замолкает)  
СЭМ: Ты знаешь, что один я не уйду.  
ДИН: Я тоже.  
СЭМ: Знаю.  
ДИН (молчит)  
СЭМ (пытается улыбнуться): Что там та розовая осьминожка говорила насчет скрытых желаний?  
ДИН: Сэм, не начинай.  
СЭМ: Если не сейчас, то когда?  
ДИН (хмыкает): Да уж, позже некуда.  
СЭМ (осторожно касаясь пальцами подбородка, запрокидывает голову Дина и целует его в губы)  
ДИН (отвечает на поцелуй)  
ПОСЛЕДНИЙ УЧАСТОК ПОЛА (рассыпается пылью)  
ДИН и СЭМ (обнявшись, падают в бездну)  
  
***  
  
Дин и Сэм просыпаются в отеле. Сквозь выгоревшие занавески бледно просвечивает утреннее солнце.   
— Сэм, — Дин резко садится на кровати, — тебе тоже это снилось?  
— А это был сон?  
Сэму не хочется открывать глаза. Секунду назад ему было так спокойно. В целой вселенной не существовало никого и ничего, кроме них с Дином. А теперь снова где-то там Лилит взламывает печати, и ангелы с демонами строят свои планы, в которых никак не обойтись без их любимых пешек-Винчестеров.  
— Не уверен, — Дин трет подбородок, словно случайно проводя пальцами по губам.  
Сэм вздрагивает от этого жеста, слишком явственно вспоминая вкус поцелуя, который, кажется, был только что и одновременно вечность назад.  
— Как ты думаешь, Трикстер заслужил свой билет в иной мир? — спрашивает он, чтобы скрыть свое замешательство.  
— Не знаю. Но, по крайней мере, нам вернули паршивый этот. Хотя... — улыбается Дин, — с другой стороны, не такой уж он и паршивый.  
Сэм готов умереть за эту улыбку. Или убить. За прежнюю бесшабашно-открытую улыбку _его_ Дина.


End file.
